Magic Hunted
by OtakuoftheVongola
Summary: Finally escaping Britain, she thought she'd be able to live in peace. Instead it seems that her cousins blood has set a series of events into motion. Why can't she just live in peace! fem!harry I don't own Harry Potter or Kuromukuro, they belong to their respective companies and authors!
1. WHAT'S HAPPENING?

It had been another tiring day of waiting around for Yukina to show up, and finally when she was about to leave, the blue haired girl showed up. Said girl turned to look at her friend sheepishly. The black haired girl merely sighed in exasperation. This was Hari Potter, or in Japan, Hari Kuchiki. After beating Voldemort during what would have been her sixth year, she tracked down her relatives from Ancestors 450 years ago, her many times great grandfather was the younger brother of the princess of the time and wrote about how the family was wiped out, leaving his Mukuro to his descendants in Gringotts. He spoke of the demon that helped him and how they probably thought he and his Mukuro had been destroyed. Leaving her as his last magical descendant, she was able to activate it, but she only used it underground, knowing what public reactions would be.

Hard Kuchiki was an average height for a Japanese woman, that is to say, quite short. She had dark blue hair, that many mistake for black, that reaches to her knees. Which is tied in the back, her school uniform reached her knees, under which she wore spandex shorts and a gun and knife holster, her wand having been turned into a set of bracelets and earrings, using the metal of the Mukuro, so even if they are broken, they will rebuild. Her eyes were a bright green and she was on the paler side, with a bit of an overdeveloped chest that was a magnet for annoyances, a slight contrast to her cousin.

"What was taking you so long" Hari demanded. Yukon moaned in dismay, "Mom was in there arguing with sensei again, and she left her phone again." Hard laughed slightly," Well it's a good thing were going to the institute today, isn't it." She asked. Yukon nodded slightly in agreement. They headed to the student parking lot. Opening the gate and letting Yukina through first, Hari followed and headed to her bike and strapped on her helmet, putting her bag in the case built in on top of the feet and doing the same on the other side for Yukina's.

Revving the engine, Hari looked over impatiently,waiting for their friend Mika Ogino to reach them. She smiled at them, and slid into the side car attached to the bike. "Mika, what took you so long," Yukina asked. Mika waved off her question, " Never mind that, Sophia Noelle is so rude, I was talking to her and her ride came and she just left." Yukon sighed in envy, " It's to be expected, she's more important than us at the moment, her being one of the GAUS pilots," Hari stated. " Anyway, Yukina, which career did you choose?" she asked.

The girl in question blushed and scratched her cheek, "Well, I decided I wanted to go to Mars, but sensei says my grades are too horrible." Hard nodded in agreement," That is true, and I keep offering to tutor you." She pointed out. " Mou, I don't need any help, Look! Were almost there, get your card out." Yukina yelled over the wind. Hard pulled out her excess card and handed it to the guard. After receiving it back, the other two girls did the same. They continued on, and Hari parked her bike in the back garage. Following the other two girls they headed inside.

"Well, I'm gonna go see my father in the cafeteria," Mika called running ahead. The two cousins waved to her back. Hard nodded her head to the right, "Now lets find your mom." She stated. Yukon nodded her head in agreement. They walked down the hall to the right, where her mother's office is. They stopped by one of the rooms with three scientists in it. Yukon smiled seeing the trio. "Mr. Aramata, what is that, she inquired, pointing at the cube. "We've been studying that cube for years, along with the 'Giant' geoframe we found 60 years ago. Thats why the institute was built, the geoframe was not allowed to belong to one country." He stated.

Yukon looked closer at the cube while Hari finally looked over to see what they were talking about. She stopped in shock at the sight of a mukuro control cabin in stasis. She walked over slowly seeing that Yukina and a scientist were looking out the window, she saw a red light on the cube and immediately rushed over to the window. Seeing the asteroids heading towards them, she pulled Yukina back at the same time, the others scientists moved away, quickly flinging herself on top of Yukina, she braced for impact.

The whole building shook, and the windows shattered, the glass flying inward at them. Once the winds died down, Hari got off of Yukina and stood back up, vaguely aware of the violet haired scientist running out of the room to find out what was happening. She stumbled over to the window, and stared in shock and anger as bots a few feet taller than humans, started crossing to the laboratory. "Mechas" She whispered in surprise. She heard a series of clicks and gears moving, and whirls around to see Yukina with her head in the air near the now activating passenger pod. She moved over to Yukina and dragged her away from the cube.

They both stared with baited breathe with the last scientist on the other side of the room. The pod opened letting out a human body covered in green goop. Yukina made a move forward, with Hari pulling her back and behind her, "He has a sword, and just came out of the cube that has been here for at least 60 years, you don't approach a possible threat like that" She hissed. Yukina was about to reply when both froze, staring at the male getting up. Yukon turned red seeing the naked male, and Hari looked him over," Eh, I'll give him a 7 out of 10" she stated nonchalantly. Yukina looked at her incredulously while the scientist watched in shock still.

The man looked over at them and then keeled in front of Yukina and Hari. "I'm Kennosuke Tokisada Ouma, Servant of the Washiba Clan, Yuki-Hime" He announced, head still bowed. Hari moved more in front of the male, hiding Yukina from his view. "You are not properly dressed to be in the presence of any proper woman." She sneered haughtily. The man looked down at himself, and bowed his head lower, "My apologies for my state of undress Hime-sama."he requested. Hard took pity on the man and grabbed a pair of pants off the side wall where a couple sets of clothes hung in case of accidents. She tossed them to him, and said, "Dress yourself in those, you will be able to find a loincloth later." She stated and spun Yukina around, while she looked away. The scientist having fainted during this.

"I am decent," the man declared. Yukina turned around quickly only to gasp in fear when she saw a pink metal thing reaching out for the unconscious scientist. "Hari," she rasped. Hari turned to where she was looking and swung her skirt up showing her shorts and pulling out her gun. Quickly taking aim and shooting 4 times. Seeing her bullets leaving only dents, she shot the rest of her pack and pulled out a new cartridge. Reloading, she was about to shoot till she was slammed into the wall, her gun shooting into the camera in the room, blocking video footage, everything till now having been blocked by the cube. The pink beasts approached Hari who quickly stumbled back to her feet lunging for her gun just as the long-haired mail lunged at the metal beast.

Hari was quick to distract the beast while Kennosuke attacked from the back. She was knocked into the counter bouncing off it, her gun slid across the room, the beast attacked again, slamming its attacker behind him into the wall. Hari grit her teeth and grabbed the dagger in the sheath on her leg and met the meters left hand, quickly cutting into the arm, slicing it off, and barely blocking the right arm, her height being a severe disadvantage. She din't have to worry, though, because Kennosuke jumped on top of the beast and stabbing it in the neck slicing into it, and the beast crumpled.

Hari slid to her knees with a thump, her hair spread out behind her on the floor. She looked over at Kennosuke and bowed her head to the floor. "Thank you for you help" She stated demurely. He looked taken aback for a second, before scowling and demanding, " Never mind that, it was an oni, tell me! Where did you get that dagger, and where are the others? Where did you get Lord Byakuya's weapons!?" Hari slid back up to her knees with a sigh. Hearing loud clunks coming down the hallway, Hari grabbed her gun and dagger and re-sheathing them and pulling Yukina with her behind Kennosuke. They all waited for whatever it was to appear only for Yukina to sigh in relief when she saw it was only the guards. Hari placed her hand firmly on Kennosuke's shoulder, getting his attention, and shaking her head, He reluctantly sheathed his sword and she took it, shouldering it with a strap she pulled out of her bag on the floor.

With their guns aimed, the armed men were about to approach, but were stopped by a woman with purple hair running past them to embrace Yukina, shoving Hari out of the way. Hari stumbled away with a hurt looking face, but sighed and turned back to face Kennosuke just in time to see the guards knock him unconscious. Yukina looked over startled, but didn't say anything, making her mentally sigh in disappointment. Hari turned around startled to see a guard hand at the ready to receive the sword. With a sigh, Hari easily swung it up off her shoulder and handed it to the guard, nonverbally casting a hex, making it 4 times heavier to someone who intended to use it for ill intentions.

Seeing the guard stumble under the weight made her frown, even more so when the same happened to the next three guards have the same happen until a smaller guard picked it up easily, making the others look at him appraisingly. Hari sighed and turned around to see Hirome staring at her with a disinterested gaze until she realised Hari was looking over at her. 'The Shirahanes are safe at least' Hari thought in relief. She looked at Yukina. "You gonna give your mom the reason you had to come here for and wouldn't just let me bring it to her?" Hirome looked at Yukina surprised. "What did you bring," She asked. Yukina blushed and shoved the phone at her mother, "You left it laying around again". She stated quietly. All those around her groaned, leaving her to laugh nervously.

How did she survive having such a clumsy cousin, she asked herself rhetorically.


	2. The Beginning

Later after the incident with the robot attacker, the girls and the Director were in the room with the commander. They were watching video feed of Kennosuke in the cell they placed him after knocking him unconscious. They finally turned off the video feed after talking to the doctor. Leaving them to discuss the new information about Ouma. Hari heard her phone beep and quickly grabbed it reading the message, 'We have found the man, and have gotten him released'. Hari jumped up and grabbed her bag, discreetly casting listening charms on all three of the other occupants. She headed to the door only to be stopped by Hirome's voice. "Where are you going Hari" she asked sweetly. Hari stiffened, and then smiled, "I was just informed that someone I've been searching for has been found and the people who have been holding him are being arrested right now."

She turned towards the door,"I'm sure you'll be happy to see him once he's recuperated, along with any information he's gathered." She quickly left the room heading towards the exit, passing the guards after flashing her card, she got on her bike and drove away. The guards watched her until she was out of sight. Yukon was released and she headed to the food court. Where she was kidnapped and forced into the 'Giant' down in the bottom of the institute.

Hari drove to the hospital that was barely 40 miles away from the Institute. She was led to the room of the patient she had been looking for, hooked to several cords and looking like he's seen better days. She sat in the chair next to themeless bed and held his hand. The man lying on the bed was Takehito Shirahane, Yukina's father. Bowing her head, she stated sincerely "I hope you wake up soon, we need you." The man slept on, unaware of the young woman at his bedside. Hari squeezed his hand once more and then slipped out of the room.

She was contacted by her mukuro, alerting her of close by machines. She ran out of the building in time to block a pink mecha. She grabbed her dagger, flicking it twice, making it unfold into a sword. Holding the blade in front of her, she attacked the beast that was advancing on the injured children and their caretakers. The beast never noticed her before its head was sliced off. She scanned the area for anymore meters and then left the hospital grounds, almost immediately spotting several more. She attacked the only one she could see with cargo at the moment, freeing the person from the casing and grabbing the sword arm of the beast, she sliced it off and held the bare blade in her hand, muttering a spell and watching it form a handle at the base. With two swords in hand, she attacked the other beasts close to her, leaving when she heard the sounds of the mini-GAUS.

She disappeared into the water, running to the edge and diving in, she swam into one of the caves nearby and apparated to her lair holding her mukuro. She entered the Mukuro, a single person unit, and activated it, rising through the levels on the elevator, she exited in America, and headed to the mukuro attacking there. She only held the geoframe off, until a green ray came and lifted the Mukuro from the atmosphere. She did a scan once more, to find a strange object appearing on the search. Tapping the information, the screen enlarged showing her a simulation of what the object is and what it does.

She lifted up the object and flew to Japan, the Mukuro having wing extensions. She arrived within 2 hours, and flying near the institute, she approached the water, landing on it, she stood there waiting for the security to amass. They came, but she wasn't expecting Kennosuke to appear as well as Yukina being in the Mukuro with him. "Byakuya -sama, how is it that you are still alive?" He demanded through the microphones of the Geoframe. A screen appeared, showing A man with black hair and grey eyes.

"Kennosuke-kun, my days have been numbered, and by the year 2007, only one of my descendants have shown any ability to pledge with my Mukuro. I have grown weary of this life, a human was not meant to live so long, my family has grown and dwindled, leaving me with 3 descendants, and my youngest, a girl, is an orphan. I have trained her, and left her a journal on all I have learned about our enemy in the last few centuries. I apologize for not being able to release you, and I hope that you will learn to adapt to prepare for the threat of the Efi-dorg. Protect my descendant, as well as Yuki's." The screen blanked for a second, before resuming on outside feed.

Hari spoke through the microphone, her voice distorted to sound like Byakuya's. "My grandfather died when I was 13, killed by my parent's murderers. He is now dead, and I have a godchild, his parents entrusting me with being able to raise him. I shall protect this planet with my life for his future, as well as my cousins." She stated. Kennosuke tcsh'ed, and looked at her. "Are you not going to reveal yourself?" He questioned. The mukuro head shook in denial. "You will know who I am in good time, once you remember what happened and who Zeringer Mundef Bischrei is." The voice announced. "Protect this Institute and the Hinge Stones within, they cannot be retrieved by the Efi-dorg." With that Hari placed the Hinge stone down and took off into the skies.

The others staring after the Mukuro taking off into the skies. Hirome finally looked at the object the supposed Washiba descendent left. She gasped in shock, making the others look at her. "That is the same object as the items we've dug up under the Institute." She stated. "Quickly we need to bring that underground. If what they just said is true, we need to keep them out of the enemies hands." The work crews quickly moved to do as she said. Leaving the matter of what to do with Kennosuke.

Hard returned to her base after diving into the water of the Pacific. She returned to the hospital with little time to spare, and after cleaning herself up, she exited the building, checking for meters, and then heading back to the Institute. With the wind whipping in her face, Hari smiled, her bike was slightly slower than her Fire-bolt, but she could fix that with some tweaking. Hari turned into the entrance tunnel, expecting to see the guard, but there was no one in sight, and the gate was up. She went faster to get to the main building. Skidding to a halt, she let out a breath of relief, seeing the Institute in okay conditions.

She dashed inside, dodging the employees, heading to the receptionist. Barely stopping from slamming into the counter. "Yukina Shirahane, the Director's daughter, where is she, is she okay" She demanded. he secretary was about to answer when Hari whirled around at the sound of several heavy people came behind her. She was greeted with the sight of many guards surrounding her. "What's all this about" she demanded. She didn't receive an answer and her last conscious thought was' i'm gonna kill those dunderheads', before a blunt object slammed into her neck.

Her unconscious body was carried down to the lower level cell, only three cells down from Kennosuke's. She woke up nearly 30 minutes later, and pretended to stay unconscious for another hour, hoping to throw off any suspicions, and since they had no monitors connected to her body, this was easy. She slowly sat up in the bed, wincing more often than necessary, though she has to act like a regular human, and clutching her neck while looking around blearily. She noticed that she was in a green cell, and her bed was the only thing with her in the barred space. She called out," Yukina, Hirome-san, Mr. Aramata! Anyone here?! Silence greeted her then she heard a grunt.

She could easily tell who it was, but she called out anyway, "Hello, Who's there?!" She could easily make out Kennosuke's from with her heightened senses, but she waited for a response.

Cliffhanger

;)

Sorry guys!


End file.
